


Familiar Places

by theoreticalpixy



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn, Sex, Shore Leave, candlelight sex, schmoop_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalpixy/pseuds/theoreticalpixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power goes out at Pike ranch. i.e. shameless excuse for porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Places

"Power's out."

"I noticed," Number One replies.

"Just a sec, I've got supplies," Pike is up and off the couch and heading down the hall before her eyes have adjusted.

"Is there a backup generator?"

"Nope. Plenty of candles though."

"Candles?" she takes a few steps through the darkness, following his voice and the shadows. It's late, the sun is down behind the hills and there's only the barest moonlight coming in the windows.

"Candles," he grins and lights one as he speaks. The tiny flame dances as Pike hands the candle to her and reaches for another before his match goes out.

"You're old fashioned."

"It's an old ranch," he grabs a few extra candles and pockets the box of matches. "Happy vacation."

They shuffle down the hallway with their little lights. One is about to comment of the complete impracticality of sitting back on the couch with lit candles when Chris magics a holder from hell knows where and takes the candle from her hand. He places it together with his in the small stand, setting it on the side table. He lights a third and sets in in the last space in the holder. It's not much but the three flames give off a steady golden glow that's comforting if nothing else.

"I'd light the fire but it's a bit warm for that," he apologizes as he settles on the couch. Number One follows and leans against him, it's been a long day.

"Its fine," she turns to kiss his cheek, "It's nice. You should woo me with candlelight more often," she teases. Between the old couch and the flickering light it seems like home. In that picturesque way that's almost too much, on some level she understands why Chris won't sell the ranch. It's _normal_.

"Is that what I'm doing? I think I missed that memo."

"Yes you are. Better hop to, captain," she nudges his side with her elbow as she suppresses a smile.

He grins and his hands snake around her waist knowingly as he catches up with her interest. He pulls her close to kiss her and tangle fingers in her hair. They shift and start to intertwine as they do. She pushes him to lie back and he holds her close as he stretches out on the couch, moving them together. It works well, if not completely gracefully.

"Smooth,"

"Well, you know me."

"Yes I do, very well in fact," she says between tasting the skin of his jaw.

"That I don't doubt," he murmurs as he starts to kiss her in earnest. She doesn't hesitate to return the gesture. For awhile all they do is move against each other as they kiss, hands roaming but never straying too far. It's lazy and the air is warm with the day's fading heat and heavy in the near darkness.

Little pants and beads of sweat signal the shift to more. One's nimble fingers start on his jeans and Chris works her blouse off her. She pushes his pants and boxer briefs down his thighs but Pike's hands have started after her own trousers so they go no further as a hand slides down her sex. Her hands twist and claw at his hips in response. He nips at her lip as he finds her clit, encouraging a moan out of her. She's trapped his hand between them and ruts against him as his fingers work, "Chris," she whines in his ear, pressed flat on top of him and both of them caught in their half removed clothing. His answer is a groan as he ruts against her thigh in counterpoint. They slide against each other, faltering as One comes against his hand. She slumps onto him in a tangle of limbs. Pike's hand goes limp and and One pants against his neck as she collects herself. She watches Chris through half open eyes, all shadows as he breathes unsteadily under her.

Pike wills his hips still and runs a hand over her sweat slicked back. Her bra is still on and he undoes the clasp. His fingers fumble dumbly for a moment before getting it right. Number One lets the straps slip down her shoulders but doesn't bother to peel herself off him to remove it completely. She feels him quiver and gives in, raising her hips to free his slightly numb hand before shifting to line up their bodies. She rises only enough to throw the bra off before settling back smugly.

Pike holds her hips and palms her ass encouragingly as she reaches back to assist. She smears his pre-come over the head and jacks him once before sliding onto his cock. They both groan, bodies slick and hot in the night air. They work together, thrusting and rocking and caressing on the overstuffed couch. Breathy noises of exertion and the slide of skin mark time as they chase orgasm. The light's not enough to really see, just catches of glinting hair and sweat and glowing skin as they move against each other. Number One comes in short order, gasping into Chris's ear as she convulses atop him. Pike continues to thrust up hard and fast as she shakes apart chasing his own. Her nails bite into his skin and she's an over sensitized mess before he spills inside her with a groan before collapsing.

They slip apart and lie plastered together as they float back down, not bothering to leave their position that's half sunk into the couch. They're a tangle of damp limbs and leftover clothing, moving is for people not on vacation. Pike has enough sense left to tug the afghan from the back of the couch over their bare hips. One mumbles something into his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me the water works without electric," she repeats, raising her head an inch but not opening her eyes.

"Yes, the water works without electric."

"Good." One drops her head back down for a moment before rising up again, "I intend to fall asleep like this and that will make morning more pleasant..." she's starting to drift off. He is too if he's honest.

"Power should be on by then," he reassures her, Chris shifts to get comfortable and kicks off the rest of his pants and underwear, which ended up caught somewhere around his knees during the proceedings. One follows suit sleepily with her own twisted clothing, knowing she'll regret it in the morning if she doesn't. Pike pulls his bunched shirt off as well and tosses it into the dark. Number One stretches a little, twisting and curling as she finds the best fit for sleep. Pike watches her and smiles as she lets out a little contented breath of noise that ruffles the hair not clinging to her forehead.

"We should blow out the candles," he says softly, a little apologetically.

Pike can feel One make a face against his skin, but after a moment she pushes herself up to take care of them. She blows them out, their tiny lights disappearing into the desert night.


End file.
